User talk:Angel Emfrbl
Note: Every twenty responses, I archive my discussion page. This is for my benefit, otherwise I forget things if I just delete them. '' *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 *Archive 8 *Archive 9 *Archive 10 *Archive 11 *Archive 12 Note to those Leave Messages A note to anyone posting, as of this post I'm signing off until Jan 1st. I'll be round to wish everyone a happy one on X-mas and thats it. So if I don't reply to people's messages, thats the reason. I need a break from OP editing and possibly the forum going since thats where my hassle is coming from these days. The place I want to go to escape editing is being haunted by the cribs of those with the wikia. I will respond if any are on the 25th and when I get back on the 1st. So yeah... See everyone on the 25th and then I'm back on the 1st. One-Winged Hawk Ambassador things The state of what's happened with you in Arlong Park is indeed unfair. However, regardless of what has transpired, you shouldn't let such things get to you. For the Greg problem, is it really Greg himself indeed that's claiming such things against the site?Mugiwara Franky 16:03, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well, whatever he's complaining about, it really isn't justified to complain specifically to you especially since I believe there are other editors in AP forums like Joekido and Buh I believe. He really shouldn't be complaining since this is a common thing throughout internet. His OP site and other fan made sites for example also suffer some biasing here and there. Some like Greg's are kinda good to a point, other's however are not only low in standard but also not updated. In fact, Arlong Park's own encyclopedia, which I believe is still down, was kinda heavily biased as only an extremely select few could add anything to it.Mugiwara Franky 17:18, December 22, 2009 (UTC) English Fans S**k!2‎ Actually I enjoyed reading it a bit and it wasn't as bad as "OMFG f**k you stupid" that I see on other forums (or in Drunk Samurai's comments ;P ). Even if you were enraged I noticed that you did hold back yourself because you could have said something A LOT WORSE!! It wouldn't harm the site if it stayed. ;D MasterDeva 01:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Emfrbl and happy editing~! ;D MasterDeva 00:36, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Kashii's Name Unless there is an official source from the manga or the databooks that states otherwise, I think it would be proper to change the name of the page to Kāshī. What do you think!? MasterDeva 19:42, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Sadi-Chan picture I screencapped it directly from the anime, it's not fan art (it's just not very high quality) JasonRyu 15:49, December 28, 2009 (UTC)JasonRyu Movie 10 My point is that if at the end of the voting there will be a majority for acknowledging the movie as canon, we should write it on the page. El Chupacabra 17:02, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the picture edit. =) I don't know why but everytime I try to edit pictures my computer/internet becomes unresponsive. Lion D. Drooly 11:39, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Lion D. Drooly..,, Hey it's me again. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. In your message you told me this "When you edit, your first like of text always seems to have the " " and " " either end" I don't really get what you mean by that. Can you please explain it further? =) Lion D. Drooly 16:16, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Lion D. Drooly..,, Noted Got it. Thanks. =) I made another edit, hope I got it right this time. Lion D. Drooly 16:37, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Lion D. Drooly..,, Categories First happy new year ! second I'm trying to fix the trivia/terms categories and I think I need some help. There are several categories on that topic and none of them contain a clear content so I suppose we have to decide on which does what. First here is the list of the ones I have found : #Category:Terms #Category:Trivia Pages #Category:Miscellaneous #Category:One Piece Culture #Category:Real-world terms #Category:Society and Culture The easy ones The 5th one only contain one article Cliché and Stereotype (which I wonder why it is there), so I suppose we could suppress it. The 6th contains Trivia pages article we have agreed to delete, so I suggest to delete the Trivia article from this category and only keep the sub-categories The others The 4 others contains completely unrelated articles, I have made some modifications in the Terms and Trivia Pages ones but it is not complete, in particular because of the 2 others ones. For me : *Terms shall contain terms specific or strongly related to one piece such as Buster Call, Poneglyph or Nakama *Trivia shall contains pages related to real world articles such as Justice, Straw Hat... *Miscellaneous shall no longer exist *One piece culture shall contain more general stuff like the One piece merchandise, Mythbusters (ie all One piece terms shall be deleted and add to Terms) What is your opinion about that (in particular, I'm not sure about the One Piece culture and what it was made for) Kdom 22:40, January 1, 2010 (UTC) PS : during my category research, I have noticed that there are 2 which seems similar Category:Seiyū and Category:Voice Actors. Aren't they redundant ? PPS : Also I have candidated your article Article_Grading_System (and the A-F grade category which goes with it) for deletion. I'm not sure they are usefull anymore. In a more general way, I think that there is a lot of the pages belonging to the Category:Internal_Pages which are completely obsolete... Brook's epithet in life Umm, as revealed here, Brook was called Humming Brook when he was alive. It's the name the authorities gave him. The Dead Bones nickname is a name he gave himself after he died and became a skeleton. Humming Swordsman is a nickname the zombies gave him.Mugiwara Franky 11:20, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :The thing is that the Dead Bones epithet only applies to after he died. After he died, he was not in touch with anyone for over 50 fifty years so the authorities couldn't give him a new epithet. :For the Humming Brook epithet, it isn't that farfetched for the authorities to call him that since his musical talent would be the most prevalent feature of him when he was alive. This is kinda reinforced by the fact that he reveals this epithet with the bounty he was given when he was alive. :The fact that the zombies gave him another epithet based on his singing is kinda coincidental.Mugiwara Franky 11:36, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::The "I am dead, all-bones Brook" part of the speech seems more like an apology. When put together with what he was saying before that it appears he is saying something similar to like this, "I'm sorry I didn't say this before. I am after all dead."Mugiwara Franky 11:40, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::In Thriller Bark, the zombies refer Brook as the Humming "Swordsman" specifically. Never did they call him Humming "Brook" or by his name specifically. For him acting silly alone on the ship, that can be true mostly for after he died. For him being so musical to earn him the epithet of Humming Brook, that however applies to him in his first life and his second life as in both he was a musician along with the rest of his crew.Mugiwara Franky 11:52, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::For the infobox of when he was alive, I believe the point then was to introduce the necessary information about him was at the time, kinda like Usopp. Usopp was introduced as a village youngster but later on he was he took on the official epithet of Sogeking. ::::For when he first got a bounty, note that it was just one brief scene amongst him and the rest of the crew. When crewmembers or close friends address each other at such moments, they usually don't address each other by what their enemies call them. ::::For Brook's humming, I don't exactly think that he literally started humming during Thriller Bark. The song he hums is the Rumbar Pirates favorite song, you don't exactly need zombies to constantly hum the song. ::::Anyway, hope your computer gets fix soon.Mugiwara Franky 12:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Categories/Sub-categories Well the debate was not really about the necessity of a subcategory, but rather if it was usefull to put añ article in the main one when it is already in a sub-one (like categorising Aokiji as marine while he is already categorise as Admiral which is a marine by definition). Mugiwara Franky told me that the first one is the most used solution so the debate is pretty much closed. However every opinion on the origin of this debate is needed here Kdom 17:06, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello there , London Girl As you can see I'm still around . Oh and I know you hate being called that :P --New Babylon 13:47, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Template Is it ok for you too to put back the help section in Template:Template ? Kdom 12:40, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :The thing is that I understood that there were 2 problems, Adv193 one and the collapsing issue. I fixed the second one, but since I don't understand well the first one, I prefer a confirmation that my sandbox page looks now normal on your side. Kdom 12:48, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Misunderstanding? Could you explain what you meant back on Kāshī's talk page please? It would be a pity if a misconception was caused because of things not stated clearly or wrongly phrased. MasterDeva 22:52, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'm glad then that's only that, I guess you where dead tired yesterday eh? Well me too! XD At least I edited on Shanks page before I went to bed. :For a few weeks I won't be able to participate as much as possible in the wiki because of some obligations that I have... I'll still be here of course and check things out so don't hesitate to contact me if you need anything! ^_^ MasterDeva 07:33, January 12, 2010 (UTC) whitebeard's haki hoChapter 570 clearly states both WB and shaks to be Haōshoku users. The first translation missed this fact. Also confirmed by Aohige http://apforums.net/showthread.php?p=1427672#post1427672 Pics Hi i am sorry for the photo confusion since i am new i've just learned how to take snapshots and all,and i've just inserted them anyway,again sorry for the confusion and please don't banned me i am new here its great if you show me some tour in this wikia.Thanks Bye Love LaughingVampire19990.... Question are u correcting the texts? Ok. but what about his powers and ability section on monkey d. dragon page. we saw him do is create some green wind and in the manga he said storm which the wind preceeded. i dont know if he said that in the anime but it was said in the manga. so i feel the image i put up with him using this ability is very appropriate as it is the only time he was seen doing any thing significant. User:Me1. i put in the yonkou page, Bigmom (Lola's mother) u replied it was a spoiler and not confirmed to have any relationship with Lola. Okay, i'll accept that she was not confirmed to have any relationship to lola. however, i will not except that it was a spoiler, because this whole wikia is a spoiler itself. why did you say it was a spoiler? Sign your messages! Hey guys leaving messages everywhere; please remember to sign with ~~~~ it makes life so much easier. I can reply to you HERE but not talk to you on your own talk page, which means *some* answers to your messages may go missed. Esp. since right now I'm ill (clarify illness: dizziness and tiredness, prevents me thinking 100% straight right now, text takes a little while longer to read through blurring), I may not even spot you're messages. So at least can folks remember to sign their messages until I get better. Its kinda of a pain having to attempt to read my "history" section of this page. ^_- One-Winged Hawk 15:26, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Help Your idea about "setting up a newbie guide to editing page" is a good gesture, but isn't there a site for that already??? :Kaizoku-Hime 02:00, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought about it too once, that is why I tried to improve the FAQ. But it is true that the media wiki provide the information already. But all the usefull information is quite hard to find if you does not make the effort yourself (Ex : Help:Talk pages). Also the Mediawiki does not help with the problem of content (like LaughingVampire1990 who insert unproper images or Louizosr who put a lot of speculation). ::If it is possible, I think we should update the ''welcoming new contributor message, with link to the pages that have to be read before the editor go any further. Kdom 09:50, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Uh... 'Kay. --Reikson 22:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Reference I think I found the culprit :-). It's funny how we found the problem at the same time.Kdom 21:46, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I'm far from having fixed the problem either. I corrected one chapter and put a note on his talk page, but I presume all the chapters he has edited need a check. I can do it, but not tonight. Kdom 22:21, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Paragraphs & Preferences I Don't Really understand what Kaizoku-Hime was talking about this stuff actually and .... First, don't put images at the end of paragraphs; it can disrupt the page. Put them on a seperate line above or below, like: :image :paragraph. Or: :paragraph. :image NOT: :paragraph.image Second, on the "Profile Images" section of the Image Guidlines ''' page, it states that: *An image of a full body pose is preferable the only exception is when no full image exists in the first place. Because of Kuma's abnormal proportions, we had trouble finding one that also gives a clear view of his face. So why do you keep replacing it? :Kaizoku-Hime 05:35, January 16, 2010 (UTC) #You keep replacing Kuma's profile image (the one in his infobox) that shows his entire body with one that only shows his face. ''Buh6173'' keeps having to revert your edit. #''In case you didn't know'': when you're editing only one section of a page (aside from the top/opening statement and the infobox) you don't have to press the "Edit this page" button at the very top. there's an edit button next to the titles of each section. Just press that when you're editing only one or (if not too many) one at a time. #On a '''Talk Page, there's "Leave message" right next to "Edit this page", right? Press "Leave message" when you're starting a new one and not replying to one that's already there. You don't sign your messages by typing out your user-name, just put LaughingVampire1990 19:50, January 20, 2010 (UTC) at the end of them. Like so: Kaizoku-Hime 08:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) another usefull tip concerning the image insertion is the template. An example of its use is given here Kdom 15:20, January 17, 2010 (UTC) i totally agree with the newbie guides also my brother,give me a suggestion to upload all one piece episode anime,!,since i have all the episodes i think we could make a reference or something from all the episodes besides people who wanna review back can also review back! bye ???????????????????????? sorry bout Kuma my bro just messin around,he even replace guinea pig pic with pig pic,hahahaha i am really sorrry about that!... Site Help Could I get some help on this? The Pope 14:52, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Age changing Rewrite… what? Tipota 23:07, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I removed the note about Luffy’s last adventure as a 17 year old because I can’t find where Oda said that; recent interview '' is too general.Tipota 23:36, January 31, 2010 (UTC) So… in Greg we "Trust"? Tipota 01:51, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Mass deletion discussion There's kinda a major discussion regarding 190 articles belonging to the voice actors as to whether they should be deleted or not. It's a bit getting hot and your view of the matter might help I guess.Mugiwara Franky 18:04, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate Image If you click on the link of the template, you will notice that there is really another existing file that serve the same purpose. I did not upload the image because I was lazy and sometimes it's difficult cause they are not at the same format. If I made a mistake on one, you can tell me, I will correct it Kdom 20:48, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well you were true that on the Marine filler template there were some image that were used at other place than the gallery template. I didn't check that properly. I have deleted the Duplicate template on these ones. For the other, they are now unused that's why I have kept the duplicate template, if you think that they can be of any use instead of the other file you can suppress it. :Ok I have continued the discussion on my talk page I don't like it when it's in several pages Kdom 22:30, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Reikson's edits on Devil Fruit pages Umm, just going to ask for opinion on behalf of Reikson, a new user. He kinda added big spaces to pages like Hie Hie no Mi, Goro Goro no Mi, and Yami Yami no Mi. Is his edits creating too much unneeded whitespace or not?Mugiwara Franky 21:15, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Um... That template that you mentioned in MugiwaraFranky's talk page... that's what I used to make those spaces... --Reikson 21:37, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Ugh! Just got ninja'd! --Reikson 21:37, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Image update Ok I don't know what is the job you wanted to do with the images but I have finished categorizing some characters images. Well finished is not really appropriate since it seems more like a Danaides Barrel task, but the categories below may help you : *Portraits contains the image used in the Gallery Templates *Characters box images contains the image used in the Char box I think there is indeed some job to do since some of them (in particular in the box template) are not very the best ones (some are using the portraits hence are very small, other could be better such as Gonbe) Also sometimes the names are terribly chosen, sometimes it's just number but why Charloss box image is named Zzzzo is quite a mistery. No wonder we have so many doublons and I have no idea how to change that, it's not possible to redirect files and if you add a suffix in the category, it does not appear and is put before all the ones which have no suffix. In any case if you make some changes, please think to update the category if necessary. Otherwise there is some images which bugs, like File:Kikyo.JPG last version does not appear well in the category also it is ok in the character page, but for File:Nico_Olvia.jpg even the character page is wrong, I don't know how many images are concerned by this... Kdom 11:49, February 6, 2010 (UTC) PS : Hope your headhache is better, I know your pain :That's hard, mine only last a day, I'm lucky :-). Maybe you wanted to update some of the ''not available' thumbnails, I think we have the material for some of them. '' Otherwise, can you give me your opinion on a few discussions I have started here and there. Thanks Kdom February 7, 2010 (UTC) Ace Speculation Ive been having a dispute with this IP address over Ace's fate in 574. All info about 574 is just speculation right now, even if its highly likely he dies. It shouldn't be added till the chapter is released at it can be confirmed. I don't understand you with the 10:13, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't even know what that mark is and can you tell me how it makes things easier seriously I am confused? OOOOOOOOH the ~x4 does that but what makes it more polite when you can still see my ip address? Early One Piece Somehow I have read your post here about Early one piece, and it appears that some of their images were used in our site but the watermark was deleted, like the skypiea images of the Straw Hat appearance paragraph (cf Zoro). I have investigated a beat further on Early One Piece site and I found that !!! Are we allowed to use it ? If that's not the case, I think we have to check other characters box too. Kdom 14:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) PS : This is really huge if we do not have the permission, I have just made a few check, Chopper (in his different forms), Crocodile, Gan Fall are from this site ! man :If there is a watermark on some images then we probably can't use them to a degree. If the watermark is taken out then we could use them as the image could have been taken anywhere else besides that site.Mugiwara Franky 18:22, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::These sites can claim "I got the image" and all but the true copyright belongs to the makers of One Piece, not them anyway. If their not an offical license holder of One Piece then their not using the image within any allowed copyright holder agreement, its no different from photocoping a page of a book in a library. If FUNimation, Toei and S.Jump Magazine told them to take down their images because they didn't fit copyright uses by claiming they own the images or something... Well you know how Youtube works no? Ditto here. ::They use their images within the public domain allowance, just the same as we do. So long as we keep the images to within what we can get away with, we're safe, likewise so they are too. We're not allowed to directly rip off another site, that much is a "no-no", but if their claiming ownership of the image thats a "no-no" on their part just the same. ::And as MF said, if theres no watermark, how can we tell where the image came from? Its impossible. There are other sites in existance with those images and no watermark, that gained their images themselves also. Without a watermark, we can't take sides on whose image it is. Regardless... Yeah you see the problem here? The only ones we have to worry on is youtube, the watermarks there regardless and with idiots pretending to be FUNi as well as the copyright holders stalking youtube from time to time... Thats an another issue. ^_- One-Winged Hawk 02:05, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why did you have to revert my edit in Ace's page? Joekido 17:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay then, I guess we have to create a legacy section later when Oda made developments on Ace (aka how his death would affect Luffy) or if he tells us what happened to his body. Joekido 17:50, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Unknown Citizens I have tried to update the Citizens portraits but there are some that connect to red links like Miyama, Pantiri... I have no idea who they are refering to and since you created the portrait maybe you have one. Kdom 20:17, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Hulk Hogan I have to take your word for it for I can say with complete honesty that I've never seen a movie made by the man.Uncanny Ultrabeast 09:18, February 26, 2010 (UTC) In my defence I have to say that I only edited the mythbusters entry simply to make it fit for viewer consumption and such did not interfere with the content because I can't vouch for anything Hulk Hogan does or doesn't do.Uncanny Ultrabeast 20:44, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Because I'm put a wrong information, I'm quite embarressed so I'm waiting for someone to fix it. Joekido 21:04, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :If there were rumors that Hulk Hogan was going to voice Franky then I consider the information correct and see no problem. That information has little to nothing to do whether Hogan's movies are any good or not. The article stated that all of his movies were bad but Angel changed them to some of his movies, which does not really impact on the actual content (the rumor of Hogan voicing Franky) of the article all that much. Uncanny Ultrabeast 21:21, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::We had leave that bit out, and just note he won't take anymore roles because of his last bad movie, leaving the mentioning of the previous movies out completely and avoiding the issue. It does nothing to the article either way. One-Winged Hawk 21:25, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm fine either way since I had no issue with the article in the first place. Uncanny Ultrabeast 21:30, February 26, 2010 (UTC) El wants your opinion Basically El wants your opinion on his rearrangement of the pirate categories and system he wants for the wikia in the discussion. The gist of his proposals is that it doesn't account for what users like you who require categories filled with a complete list, and that he just wants the Wikiipedia's policy here. I'm sorry that I'm asking you for this but the discussion is starting to go around in circles with just me and him. Unless more people express their opinions, it's going to take alot of our time.Mugiwara Franky 13:30, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :He's kinda demanding it now over at the forum despite the recent inclusion of others' opinions.Mugiwara Franky 02:29, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Who are Pansy and Poppy ? Hello. I've seen this 2 pages : http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Poppy http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Pansy But who wins ? Thank you. Image with or without text I don't think it is written in the guidelines, but if we have to choose between these two images File:Luffy and Ace side by side.jpg and File:Aceluffy.jpg, is the one without the text better ? Kdom 21:39, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Beauty And you made my day by laughing. :D I had to make the joke, I just had to! Only an inhuman monster could have edited the section with out making the joke.--Uncanny Ultrabeast 14:50, March 4, 2010 (UTC) El really wants your opinion and others I'm sorry to tell you like this but El Chupacabra really demands your further opinions in this discussion despite what you stated previously. He demands your and others opinions and will not apparently stop until he is responded to.Mugiwara Franky 14:48, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Actaully Actually the wanted poster show the bounty not a clear character pose. Also movie 9 is the only source of no-canon and early one piece characters. In addition, what is wrong with Flags some of them never appeared in the anime, only in the manga or databooks. You know some people do not own every single One Piece media. About the second message, you actually retract yourself. What will change if the poster gets up dated? Isn’t it the same thing? Tipota 01:16, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Time to put on a vote regarding the category proposal About time for voting for the proposals given by El. Forum:Index/Site_Problems/Categories#VotesMugiwara Franky 01:06, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Mangastream Yes that is why I make some warning, because every week I have to remove 4 or 5 images that people upload here despite the watermark. Check the the cover is from them and I'm almost sure the last one come from their scanlation but since there is no logo I cannot prove it. Otherwise did I made a mistake, was my message not clear ? Kdom 20:17, March 17, 2010 (UTC) hancock is 23 according to shonen jump i dont have the link so i cant prove it u but it is a possibility if hancock became empress at 12 and then got kidnapped for being the empress , what they said could be true so since it does look im speculating (and me being a fangirl lol) i think the age is still questionable Using World Timeline Template Hello Angel, *I wanted to know if I can use the World Timeline template for my wiki... I will give One Piece Wiki credit for allowing me to use the template. --KiumaruHamachi 12:51, March 28, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::Thank you ... warning: I'm going to use it on my other wiki too but OPW gets all the credit. --KiumaruHamachi 20:16, March 28, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Pro-Trivia Actually, you are doing a good job of culling the useless statistics and what have you from the trivia sections. For some reason the trivia sections seem to just invite useless information(I admit that I have also been an offender of putting useless trivia even though I did not consider it so at the time). Occasionaly I notice that other users get a bit delete happy and remove everything from the trivia sections, even the useful information. Thus I've taken it as my task to champion what I consider these useful trivias so they do not get removed(some of it had been removed). As such my comments were not directed at anybody particular, least of all you who has a knack at this.--Uncanny Ultrabeast 11:46, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :I know what you mean with the "firsts", the "who injured whos". And some of the trivia concerning the D's were just plain annoying, like the introduction order of the D's. Before I corrected them I've noticed that they more often than not were incorrect in the their order. Besides the D's have their own page now, so posting general trivia of them in the character page is should longer be necessary. :I definitly agree with you that the trivia should not be turned into some form of score board, instead it should hold info that does not fit anywhere else but still needs to be said. Most important in this category is the Real World Pirate info and cultural references, if or when they get confirmed they can be put in the other sections(assuming that they are not already there) otherwise they belong in the trivia. :Speaking of the Vs/Major Battles and too much information, I've noticed that Zoro and Ussop in their "Vs" lists have a parentheses that states if they were injured or handicaped in their fight. I was wondering if this information is necessary? Personally I don't see the point of it, it just strikes very fannish to me--Uncanny Ultrabeast 16:19, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :: *performs holy rituals to drive away editing poltergeists* ::Hopefully that removed the curse. ;) ::Well at least the info in the parentheses is correct as far I've seen. The parentheses are kind of pointless which I guess is also the reason they get to stay because it seems as equally pointless to remove them. As long as they don't mutate into a score board were they start counting hits they get to stay. Besides it kind of makes sense in Zoro's case anyway, the guy can't fight for realzsic without suffering some kind of major injury.--Uncanny Ultrabeast 16:47, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Mention another manga by name and the editing wraiths will get you! :::Seriously thou, I'm kind of surprised that people are always seeing similarities between One Piece and Fairy Tail(Tempting Fate) so much apparently that it becomes necessary to mention them on this wikia. Even the respective artstyles are different enough that I can't imagine anybody mistaking one for the other. But I suppose if you look hard enough you can find similarities in anything.--Uncanny Ultrabeast 17:30, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Many fans I've noticed are very insistent on the Fairy Tail/One Piece similarity but I did not realize it was bad enough to actually have to mention it on this wikia. I guess Fairy Tail and One Piece could be said to resemble each other on same logic that all mangas look the "same". Regardless I still can't get over the fact that people claim they look similiar especially when there are mangas that artwise are entirely homogenous which other. But if people honestly crave similarity with Fairy Tail then you could look to Yankee-kun to Megane-chan now thats similarity(the creator has been a assistant to Hiro Mashima, I think). I recently saw the trivia on the "Strawhat Pirates" page and you have my sympathies. The trivia is just completly inane. The fact that it actually has exsist simply to cut off all the crazy theories and remind people that the Strawhats are pirates (even if they don't rape and pillage on a regular basis, if at all) just shows the strangeness of fandoms. It's interesting how some theories that never should have seen the light of day can be given unholy life if they just happen to have enough people behind them. As much I like being a fan of One Piece (and other things in general) I've always been a bit wary of fandoms, there is a reason why they are called fan''dumbs.--Uncanny Ultrabeast 13:20, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Fandoms and Trivia Guidlines It would be interesting to actually make a test, by taking drawings from both Hiro Mashima and Eiichiro Oda, and see if people really don't see any difference between the artwork. Possibly obscure backgrounds made by respective artists for comparison to see if there is any similarity at all. I can't really share any personal fandom horror stories, simply because I don't really participate in any. Though, I do have a tendency to lurk and boy have I seen some strange things fandoms have done. The only fandom I've really been a part of is the One Piece and only through the editing of this wikia. I kind share your view on the One Piece fandom that it definitly is quite normal(for the moment) when compared to other fandoms, many of which have crazy pretty much built into them. People tend to forget that regardless how good and positive a fandom experience is, fans and fandoms in general are ultimately utterly selfserving. I've also seen the new Trivia Guidlines, Good Work! It was definitly something that was needed, even though I think many useless trivia entries will persist simply because those who make them are usually unregistered users and not always familiar with the rules of this wikia. But this way the rules on proper trivia can be found with ease.--Uncanny Ultrabeast 17:03, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Today Hello Angel , I want to add a new template to main page to inform readers what happened in One Piece on that day and i want your opinion. Example: ---- April 13: *2000: Episode 30 premiered. *2015: Chapter 1000 released. *Luffy’s birthday. ---- I am asking you because you are the one who stylize the main page. Tipota 15:42, April 13, 2010 (UTC) "contents" or do you mean template "Announcement"? Tipota 21:42, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I want to put this template on the main page; remove the template Announcement and add the new template below template Mainpage-opu. Tipota 18:37, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello again there , London Girl As you see I started editing again . Real sorry for being gone so long . Reeeealy sorry . Sadly I don't see much that needs editing , in the sense of vandalism/unneeded/duplicate pages . There's only one page not categorised to boot . I feel a little .....excesive . By the way , the Big Mum page can become a problem . People not only add gender now but decide which of the Yonkou it is , by themselves , without asking Oda first . It's realy anoying . Edit: I just read your old message asking me to look up the "new" chapter on OP Manga V.2 Good times . I so miss that site , even with all the problems . Oh , you notice Gerokeymaster and UsoppSpell ? We need to make sure those two don't get out of control . Not saying they are bad or anything , but new to this kind of thing aparently and so easily manipulable :P --New Babylon 21:00, April 14, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah it's been out since yesterday evening . And yeah Gero and US are becoming a bit of a pain in the ass . --New Babylon 09:38, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I posted a list of "nots" for the Big Mom page I think it would be best to enforce these and write them into the article . Also , since when can we make polls here ? :O --New Babylon 16:39, April 15, 2010 (UTC) : And what about the list I mentioned ? Eh ? --New Babylon 16:47, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :: And a reluctance to post links back to your userpage . You've been doing that all day :P New Babylon 16:53, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: That just goes to show you , never fidget with something that works . :P --New Babylon 16:59, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Fairy Tail Seeing your comments , do you know of the instances when Hiro openly plagiarises OP ? --New Babylon 18:52, April 15, 2010 (UTC)